


Fire Drill

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck out in the rain during a fire drill, Sam Winchester seeks shelter with a grumpy but goddamn adorable fellow student. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Drill

It was only the second week of the semester, and somebody had already burned popcorn. At two in the morning. During a rainstorm.

Sam was grateful that whoever was in charge had at least turned off the fire alarms. They still had no idea when they’d be allowed back into the dorm, but without the piercing sirens, it wasn’t so bad. Yes, it was pouring, but it was relatively warm, and people were generally in a good mood. They were all freshmen; this was something to write home about that _wouldn’t_ send their parents into a panic about binge drinking and STDs. That was enough to keep their spirits up for, say, ten minutes.

Ten minutes came and went, though, and the temperature had dropped as the rain picked up, so Sam started to scout out slightly more sheltered places to stand. There was a recessed doorway farther down the side of the building, and although it couldn’t possibly give much shelter, he could see the edge of someone’s coat there. And if someone else was finding it preferable to standing out in the open, that was at least a promising sign.

As it turned out, it wasn’t a very wide doorway, and Sam hesitated before joining the young man. He wasn't familiar, but almost everyone was a stranger this early in the year, and he was wearing a trench coat of all things. It made Sam feel underdressed in his sweat pants and a t-shirt, but that was silly—it was a middle-of-the-night fire drill, why would he be fully dressed? Clothing of any kind was a sign of quick thinking. And considering the weather, outerwear was a sign of a particularly keen intellect.

"Hey, mind if I squeeze in?" The other student looked up, squinting into the rain at Sam as if calculating his volume in comparison with the available space, then nodded.

"Sure, make yourself at home. It doesn't help much, but there's somewhat less wind. Not that it matters, of course, since you’re already soaked through."

"Uh, thanks." Sam stepped in beside him, mentally wondering if this grumpy dude was really someone he wanted to spend the next god-knows-how-long stuck in a rainstorm with. "I’m Sam."

"Castiel. How long do these things normally last?"

"Dunno. This is my first."

Castiel mumbled something like, “figures,” then went back to squinting morosely out into the night, as if he could stop the rain by mere force of will. Sam wondered for a moment whether that was actually what he was attempting and found himself thinking that if anybody could control the weather by scowling, it was Castiel.

His irritation was actually kind of charming, Sam thought. He could appreciate someone who didn't put on a friendly face just to get a stranger to like him. And despite the grumpy atmosphere, their little alcove was cozy, relatively dry, and really not unpleasant. The other students' voices were reduced to a murmur under the sound of the rain, and the two young men had just enough space to stand side-by-side, Sam’s right arm brushing Castiel’s left…

 _No_ , Sam thought, folding his arms against the cold and desperately willing his budding erection to calm the fuck down. _This is not the time to be hitting on strangers_. But Castiel had noticed his motion and looked over, and damn if he didn’t have beautiful eyes, even in the dark.

"You’re cold."

"Well, yeah. Wasn’t planning on getting caught in the rain tonight."

"Here," Castiel said, pulling the trench coat from his shoulders. Sam was glad to see that he wasn’t formally dressed under it. His old-fashioned striped pajamas were a bit weird, but in a strangely cute kind of way, like a kid wearing his grandparent's hand-me-downs.

"No, dude, there’s no reason for you to get wet, too. I’m fine."

"I don’t intend to get wet. At least, not as wet as you are. Face me." His tone suggested that he fully expected compliance, and Sam found himself obeying without a second thought, turning and gazing down at Castiel curiously. He couldn't help noticing that the collar of those striped pajamas was slightly open, offering a brief glimpse of Castiel's collar bone that was all too quickly swallowed up in the deep shadows of the alcove. Castiel, meanwhile, was draping the coat over his right arm and Sam’s left, the arms facing out into the rain, so that it protected them from the worst of it. Sam lifted a hand to hold up his side, so Castiel didn't have to reach as high.

"That’s…kind of brilliant. Thanks, Cas." Sam smiled widely, honestly impressed with the idea and not sorry to have a reason to be looking at Castiel. And if he thought he was charming and cute before, he took Sam’s breath away now as he smiled back, honestly proud of himself and grateful for the compliment. His earnest face, Sam discovered, was full of laugh lines, his eyes crinkling and his grin so wide and kissable…

"Sam, I think this will work better if we stand closer together," Castiel suggested. Sam couldn’t tell for certain whether he was being practical or flirting, but that smile made him want to take a chance. He stepped forward until he was a hair's breadth away from Cas, who was shivering a little as the wind got under his collar.

"Now _you're_ cold," Sam murmured. "Let me…" He slid his right hand tentatively around Cas to pull him closer, and Cas’s smile faltered, but he leaned in as Sam pulled their bodies together. This time, Sam didn’t worry so much about _his_ erection, because it was definitely not the only one in this alcove, and Cas was gripping his arm, rubbing his thumb slowly over Sam's bicep, almost letting his head rest against Sam's shoulder.

"Sam…" Cas said quietly.

"Yeah, Cas?" Sam leaned down to hear him better, definitely not going in for a kiss, just making sure his face was there _in case_ Cas wanted to kiss him.

"We only just met, and we don’t know each other at all," he answered, not looking up, speaking the words into Sam’s collar bone. Sam braced himself, ready to step back, sorry for pushing the issue. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Cas was still talking.

"…and I’d only just gone to bed, and I hate the fucking rain, but you are so fucking hot"—and now he raised his face to Sam’s, their lips inches apart—"and if you don’t kiss me right now, I’m going to take my coat and go—"

But Cas never got to say where exactly he was going to go in a rainstorm at two in the morning, because Sam’s mouth was on his, Sam’s arm tightening around his waist, and his words turned into whimpers as their bodies pressed together. This was no chaste first kiss; Sam moaned as Cas’s tongue found its way into his mouth, and the friction of their damp clothes was sharp and hot on their skin as they moved against each other. Sam could feel the thinness of Cas's pajamas, and he thought briefly of how cold he must be but also, somewhat less briefly, about just how little material separated him from Cas's skin and how badly he wanted to be naked with this person he had only just met, which in turn made him think about how proud Dean would be of his little brother, only two weeks into college and already getting lucky with a gorgeous stranger. And then he stopped thinking for a while.

The fire drill only lasted five more minutes, and then the Resident Assistants were calling everyone in, but Cas just pulled the trench coat over their heads with one arm and pushed Sam deeper into the alcove with the other (and whoa, the guy was _strong_ ), pinning him against the door so they were out of sight. Sam pulled back from the kiss, breathless and fucking _hard_ , rain and cold be damned. 

"Don’t you want to go in?" he teased, reaching down to slide one palm over Cas’s ass, giving it a quick squeeze and enjoying the way Cas gasped in surprise. "You hate the fucking rain." Cas just gave him that calculating squint, and this time Sam got the impression he was making a mental list of all the places on Sam's body he wanted to leave bite marks before morning.

"Shut up, Sam," he commanded, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he pushed a knee between Sam’s legs. He didn't even have to use his "I expect obedience" voice now; Sam practically melted at the contact. "Unless _you_ want to go in?"

"Nope, no, I'm good. Ah--" Cas's free hand was making it way down his stomach, his fingers coming to rest just inside the waistband of Sam's sweatpants. "Really, really good. Right...right here."

"Good." Cas leaned in to nip at the soft skin of Sam's neck. "Because dorms are full of curious neighbors, but out here," he continued, slipping a hand inside Sam's pants, "we can make all the noise we want."

As Cas's hand found his aching cock, Sam's last coherent thought was that he really needed to find out who burned the popcorn, because he owed whoever it was a favor.

A really, _really_ big one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/77790680947/fire-drill-sastiel-college-au


End file.
